<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are the best, so screw the rest by SaltyOni666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146037">we are the best, so screw the rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666'>SaltyOni666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, St Trinian's (2007 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Bashing, Master Fu Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), i'm not spoiling things just on the first day, they'll regret it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after having enough of the complaints, Marinette's parents decided to fix things by sending her to a school abroad.<br/>unfortunatly, they either missed the small prints or they were ignorant of the school's true nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we are the best, so screw the rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the last straw marinette.” Sabine spoke severely to her daughter. “We didn’t raise  such a bully.”<br/>
“But maman-”<br/>
“No buts, you can just go around and bully people because of your small minded jealousy, simply because their parents are from a better social position than us.” Sabine spoke down on her. “To remede your mess, we decided to enroll you in a private school abroad, in England, you’re leaving tomorrow. Now get packing.” the mother left her alone in her room. Plagg then came out of his hiding spot.<br/>
“Woah, that's actually low for her.” he commented. “You really should’ve let me at Lila when we had the chance.”<br/>
“And cast me further into blame, nbo thanks.” she spoke silently. “... you know something Plagg, I’m actually grateful she actually came into my life.”<br/>
Pkagg looked at her with a shocked expression. “What the- What do you mean. Are you really Marinette.”<br/>
“Relax plagg, it’s still me. And as for Lila well… she showed me how fragile were the bonds between the people I once knew. Such as my classmates and my parents. She also showed me how weak of a spineless coward Adrien was.” She then took out her suitcase and packed her stuff, when she remembered that she never knew what her new school was. She headed downstairs when she overheard her parents talking.<br/>
“-I mean, just because she designs for Jagged, doesn’t mean she’s right on everything about him. I mean, Jagged could’ve had several kittens in his penthouse, one that the poor girl Lila had saved, and that he really only cared for Mari because she’s some pathetic designer he met.” her mother said, unaware that her daughter had heard her. She ran into her room crying her head off. She had forgotten about asking for the name of the school she was supposed to be enrolled to.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>It was supposed to be a normal week at the college Francois Dalto, or at least what was a normal week for them when the school was attacked by akumas 24/7, their only safety resting upon Mister Bug (and Ladynoir, nut they rarely acknowledge her as a hero, rather viewing her as a sidekick at best). However, their lives would soon change from this morning.<br/>
“Alright class.” Caline spoke to her students. “I’ve got good news for you all. As of today, Marinette won’t be a student in our class, or our school anymore.”<br/>
This earned a cheerful response from every student, except two. The rich heiress Chloe Bourgeois and Kim le-chien.<br/>
Aside from Alya and Lila, Adrien was the most excited of the news, as he won’t have to get her to stop antagonising Lila, causing her to be Akumatised after each attempts, regardless of how many times Marinette ‘claimed’ to have nearly been akumatized herself..</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Later that evening, in the Grand Paris Hotel.<br/>
“-and so, we get the news that Dupain cheng has been sent to a school overnight, in England.” Chloe told her parents.<br/>
“Oh my, chelsea, what dreadfully boring news.” her mother Audrey commented.<br/>
“Well, just in case they need anything from us, we should give them information. What was the name of the school exactly?” he asked her, which Chloe gave to them from a piece of paper the school gave them. When Audrey looked at the name, she spat out her drink from shock.<br/>
“Is something the matter, your highness?” the butler asked with concern. It was rare for the matriarch of the bourgeois to act like that, even on impulse.<br/>
“... chloe, please tell me that this was a typo.” her mother pleaded, to which Chloe, shocked that her mother got her name right for once, responded that it wasn’t. Audrey then walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and screamed like someone has just remembered the.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>somewhere in England, Felix approached his mother, amelia.<br/>
“Mother, I’ve been given some rather distasteful information from My cousin in Paris.”<br/>
“Oh, what would that be?”<br/>
“Apparently, one of his troublesome classmates has been sent over to a school near here to be disciplined.” he stated.<br/>
“Oh my, that must be something.”<br/>
“Mother, that isn’t the concerning part. What I meant was the name of the school he gave me.” he then showed his phone to his mother to show the texts. Amelia paled at the name.<br/>
“OH SHIT.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Master Fu couldn’t quite understand why he suddenly felt something shift in the balance. He decided to not investigate further, despite the kwami’s pleas. He soon found Misterbug with a grin on his face.<br/>
“Mister bug, I’m glad you arrived. I’ve been plagued with a weird feeling that the balance has shifted, and for some reason I don’t know why.”<br/>
“We can focus on that later, Master fu, I have good news.” he proclaimed. “You know Marinette.”<br/>
“The girl you claim is a burden, who can’t stop causing a girl in your class to get akumatized over and over again? Why?”  the old man asked. He knew that he gave the cat miraculous to her, but he believed that she became more unstable from wielding it. He might have to visit her sooner or later.<br/>
“Well we don’t have to deal with her anymore, she’s been shipped into a private school out in another country.” he answered “here’s the name of the school she’s shipped to.” he handed him a piece of paper. The old man looked at the name, and his face had a look of shock moments later.<br/>
“Mister bug.” he spoke, his face hasn’t changed after speaking. “This is bad.”<br/>
The boy was confused. “What do you mean, we can finally deal with a lower frequency of Akumas.”<br/>
“True, but the location is seriously treacherous. She must not go there.”<br/>
“Too latte, she was sent away this morning.” he sees his sensei’s face was filled with fear after that statement. “Why?”<br/>
“Adrien,” the old man calmed down enough to focus on him. “What do you know of this school.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Jagged was doing his usual activities with his pet fang, when his assistant Penny appeared looking quite afraid. <br/>
“Hey, penny, why so Gloomy?” He asked. He hadn’t seen her like this since that poor rumor of him being a pedophile for apparently writing a song about a minor after she had saved one of his ‘kittens’ in an airport incident appeared. He still hasn’t been able to find this person.<br/>
“It’s about Marinette… she’s being transferred to another school.” she answered <br/>
In a hesitant manner.<br/>
“It’s about time.” he responds. “She definitely needs a change of scenery if she’ll ever rise in the fashion world.”<br/>
“It’s not that.” she spoke, “It’s about the name of the school.” she then proceeds to give him a slip of paper. He reads it, only to leave him confused.<br/>
“What about it?” he asked calmly, leaving his assistant in shock.<br/>
“Are you… are you aware of what they’ve done?”<br/>
The rockstar just shrugs.<br/>
“Urhg… have you heard of a train robbery in 1966?” she asked, exasperated.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>“You’ve asked to see me, aunty.” a young, british woman asked an older woman as she entered the room. The older woman gave her a glare in response.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Miss.” the young woman rectified.<br/>
“Thank you Annabel.” the older woman spoke as she dropped the glare. “I don’t usually appreciate nepotism. But anyway, since you’re the head girl, I’ve got to tell you that we’ll be receiving a new student tomorrow.” She then gives her a file on said student. “Her name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s been shipped here because she’s ‘unruly’ at the very least.”<br/>
“And let me guess.” Annabel spoke. “You want me to give them a reason for her to be unruly.”<br/>
“EHH, something like that.” the headmistress spoke quizzically, causing Anabel to be confused. “They say she’s unruly, but further investigation reveals her to be a golden girl, apart from that one inexplicable expulsion.”<br/>
“Soooo… you want me to find out what’s really wrong with this?”<br/>
“Not you alone exactly… but yes.” she answered. “Well, ta ta. Oh, And I’ll send the first years chauffeuring her.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Marinette was exasperated. Her parents didn’t even bother to bring her to the airport, causing her to be almost late for her flight. She somehow made it, but she didn’t even know who she has to go to for her new school year… that is, until she saw a couple of unsupervised school girls wearing uniforms holding a sign bearing her name. She decided to follow them into a mini, remaining cool until she notices something.<br/>
There was no adult driver.<br/>
One of the kid hit the accelerator and the mini sped off into the countryside. Marinette shrieked along the way. It didn’t help that Plagg noticed the school emblem and began silently cheering for them.<br/>
It also didn’t help that a police patrol suddenly pulled the sirens and followed them.<br/>
Followed by the army… for some reason.<br/>
That is… until they pass the school borders and the police and army that followed them suddenly stop, at which Mari stops screaming in fear and more in confusion. The mini then parked in the outer courtyard, where other vehicles (such as busses, campervans and a... hearse(?)) were parked and more female students, all in the same uniform as the kid drivers, were gathering. Mari sees that all their uniforms were resized into individual fashion, such as preppy, posh, nerdy, gothic, jock-like or posh.<br/>
When the car stopped, Mari stepped out, feeling dizzy, and was before a tall brunette, whose uniform was in a posh style.<br/>
“Welcome to our school, Miss Marinette.” the brunette spoke.<br/>
 <br/>
~~~~~~</p><p>Meanwhile, just outside the gates.<br/>
“Why did you stop, soldier.” a sargeant ordered angrily to a soldier as he got out of his vehicle.<br/>
“Sir, we have no jurisdictions here.” the soldier answered in horror as he pointed to a sign bearing the schools logo. The sergeant took one look and his face was frozen in horror as well.<br/>
“EVERYONE RETREAT.” the sergeant ordered, to which no one took their time to delay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>